The NNJCCOP is a legally affiliated consortium of three community Hospitals, Overlook Hospital, Elizabeth General Hospital, and Morristown Memorial Hospital. The aim of the CCOP is to reduce cancer mortality and morbidity by bringing the advantages of clinical research and cancer control to its communities. This will be accomplished by increasing the number of physicians entering patients into approved clinical trial protocols. The CCOP is affiliating with Columbia University Comprehensive Cancer Center. All these hospitals have had long-term affiliation with Columbia. CALGB and CCSG protocols will be passed through Columbia and Columbia institutional protocols will also be used. Administrative offices for the CCOP will be located at Overlook Hospital with a full-time data manager traveling between the three institutions. Computer terminals at each site will link to Columbia. Procedures for data collection and quality control procedures have been developed jointly with Columbia. Registry data will be augmented to allow for evaluation of the diffusion hypothesis. The three hospitals have committed multi-disciplinary professional teams to carry out the protocols. Many participants have extensive protocol management experience. They have agreed to enter at least 100 patients into clinical treatment protocols during the first contract year. The CCOP's catchment area includes rural, suburban and urban populations. This program will mutually benefit the community and the research base. State-of-the-art cancer care will be available to patients near their homes. Wider community participation in cancer control will be stimulated.